1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical adjustment and alignment mechanism. More particularly, it relates to a combination of a threading mechanism and eccentric sleeves to accomplish horizontal and vertical adjustments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eccentric bores through nuts have long been used to compensate for any deviation between two misaligned apertures in two objects which must be bolted together. Conventionally, one or both of the eccentric bolts are rotated until their threaded holes are in alignment, to thereby compensate for the fact the holes that receive the nuts are out of alignment. Such a device using a nut mounted in each of two different objects with each nut having an eccentric bore is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,913 issued to Liska on July 3, 1962. A threaded bolt extends through the eccentric bore of one of the nuts and threadably engages a threaded eccentric bore of a second nut to mount the first object to the second object.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,316 issued to Biou on Aug. 13, 1963 discloses an eccentrically positioned lug mounted on a rotatable disc of a door hanger which controls the height of the door hanging from said hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,877 issued to Eaton on Apr. 16, 1968 discloses eccentrically placed pins, which are adjustable by rotation to cause two gears to be aligned.